


i know a place out beyond these pines

by fireandfolds



Series: there's some beauty here yet [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Asexual Kara Danvers, Best Friends, F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Midvale (Supergirl TV 2015), Minor Ruby Arias, Minor Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers, POV Kara Danvers, Platonic Relationships, Queerplatonic Relationships, Soft Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, SuperCorp, Supercorptober, Supercorptober 2020, Supercorptober2020, eliza danvers is the best mom, luvers, panromantic kara danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireandfolds/pseuds/fireandfolds
Summary: a treehouse in the midvale woods.supercorptober 2020 prompt eleven: travel.title from "epitaph" by hippo campus.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: there's some beauty here yet [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952920
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	i know a place out beyond these pines

———

“Pull over, I’m driving.”

“I’m fine.”

“Are you?”

Kara should’ve been annoyed, perhaps even a little angry. Instead, all she felt was warmth, as she tried to hide her smile. Despite 4 years of friendship and a Supergirl reveal, the vulnerable human in their relationship was always concerned more about _her._

She grabbed her companion’s hand, bringing it to her lips. “I am. I’m with you.”

In truth, she was feeling a little under the weather. She didn’t currently have her powers, but the businesswoman didn’t need to know that.

Lena snorted softly, squeezing the hand that was in Kara’s. “My god, who made you into such a sap?”

“What can I say?” Kara took her eyes off the road for a second to look at the brunette. “I’m powered by the sun.”

Lena rolled her eyes, a fond smile stretching across her lips. 

“Eyes on the road, Supergirl. Not all of us are invincible.”

 _four days previously_ ——— 

“Hey, anyone in there?” Kara was brought back to reality with a hand waving in front of her face.

“Yep, totally fine.” At Lena’s raised eyebrow: “I’m not lying!”

The businesswoman kept staring at her, smirk building in the corner of her mouth, saying nothing.

“WillyoucometoMidvalewithme?”

“Come again?” This time, both of Lena’s eyebrows jumped as she smiled. She was used to Kara’s nervous antics by now.

“Will you come to Midvale? With me? I just need a break from life and I want to unwind and take a road trip, and I also want to see Eliza, she’d love to see you too, and there’s so many cool places to see, and, oh the food is awesome too—but only if you have time or energy, I don’t want to push you to do anything. Or even if you just don’t want to go—“

“Breathe, darling.” A hand on her chest stopped her very long run-on.

“Yep, breathing.”

As Lena started to answer, Jess poked her head in. “Miss Luthor, your 1:20 is here.”

“Thank you, Jess.” 

Kara got rid of their trash in a blink, swinging her satchel on at human speed as the CEO stepped forward to fix her tie.

“As for your proposition, Miss Danvers, I gladly accept. Text me the details later. Now, shoo.”

“I’m coming by to make you eat supper, too. Love you!”

———

“Eyes on the road, Supergirl. Not all of us are invincible.”

“Aye, aye, captain.”

“That’s Doctor to you.”

“Yes, Daddy. Ow!” Kara rubbed her shoulder, where Lena had slapped her. 

“You’re insufferable.”

They passed the _Welcome To Midvale_ sign, and the photographer let out a _whoop._ She was so excited to be back in her childhood home. As she drummed the steering wheel and buzzed along to the softly playing radio, she looked around the small town, soaking up the memories. 

Kara shut off the engine in front of the cream-coloured house, climbing out as Eliza came out the front door, arms wide open. She _bounded_ into her mother’s embrace.

“Hi, Eliza!”

“Hello, dear. Was the drive up alright?” The elder Danvers directed this question at Lena.

“Hard to keep this one’s eyes on the road, but we got here in one piece.” The shorter woman came up beside Kara, nudging her middle, before putting out her hand.

“Lena Luthor. I’ve heard a lot about you, Dr. Danvers, and I’m very pleased to meet you.”

Eliza chuckled as her crow’s feet crinkled. Gently batting aside the proffered hand, she wrapped the CEO in a warm hug. 

“Please, it’s Eliza. And we do hugs, here in the Danvers homestead.”

Kara checked in on her best friend’s heart and was relieved to find it steady and strong. She was glad to know that Lena wasn’t scared or nervous anymore. Eliza did tend to have that effect on people. 

She popped open the trunk and started to pull out bags when Eliza’s voice made her freeze like a cartoon character.

“Kara Zor-El Danvers!”

“Yeeeees?”

“Did you blow your powers?”

“Uh—“

“You blew your powers?” Oh, no. Now Lena was sounding like her mother too.

The blonde sighed, riffling through her hair as she resumed unpacking. “Yes. Fine, I did, yesterday, but it was really dumb and we don’t need to worry about it!”

Because her head was in the trunk, she didn’t see Lena and Eliza exchanging eye rolls. 

Setting down a particularly heavy suitcase with a grunt, she leaned on the chassis of the car. “How did you know, anyway?”

“A mother always knows, dear.”

———

As the women brought their bags up, Alex, Sam, and Ruby pulled up and did the same. They all finished nearing lunchtime, set to go out and explore the town. Everyone split up and agreed to meet again at the house. 

So Kara showed Lena Midvale. The high school, the mechanic, her first place of work (a cosy diner, where she’d get discounts), the pet store, the stationery place, the photography shop, and more.

It was like she’d never left; everyone greeted her warmly, asked about the family or her job, and they treated Lena like a normal person too. It was almost like Kara had personally mailed everyone a notice to _be nice to Len_ _a._ She hadn’t, but she’d considered it. 

After 10 different places around the town, Kara decided to leave the rest for another day. 

“Eliza, we’re back!” 

“In here!”

Shucking off her shoes (stowed away neatly by Lena), they wandered into the living room, where the other ladies were folding origami cranes. Well, where Ruby and Eliza were folding them. Alex and Sam were throwing the rejects at each other, on opposite sides of the couch. There were several steaming mugs on the coffee table, all types of nonalcoholic beverages.

Kara turned to her companion. “Tea?”

Raising herself up by the tips of her toes, Lena dropped a light kiss on the side of Kara’s head as she hummed an affirmative. 

———

After she delivered Lena her tea (Earl Grey, with a dash of oat milk), Kara nursed her hot chocolate in front of the kitchen window. 

She came to the decision abruptly.

“I’m going out!” Kara slipped into her sneakers, and was out the door before anyone could ask.

She reached the edge of the woods behind their house, and could feel her shoulders relaxing already. The calm and quiet of the trees was something she just realised she’d been missing. National City was fun and kept her busy, but when was the last time the Kryptonian got to just...be?

As she got ready to enter the forest, Kara heard footsteps behind her. She turned to find her best friend coming closer. 

“Hey.” 

“Hey.”

Lena looked downright _adorable,_ wrapped up in the blonde’s grey sweatshirt, thin fingers curled around her thermos. She nestled up to Kara’s side, humming appreciatively at the heat coming off the taller woman. Even without her powers, the photographer was always warmer. “What brings you out here?”

“I wanted to revisit something. Care to join?”

“Lead the way, Winnie The Pooh.”

As they started walking on the beaten trail, Kara scoffed.

“I’ll have you know that I am in _fact_ a Tigger.”

“Oh, and who would I be?” The brunette’s eyebrow quirked as she smiled up at her.

“As if I have to even think twice about that. You’re definitely a Rabbit.”

“I can’t tell if that’s a compliment or insult.”

“Compliment, always a compliment.”

They walked in silence for a little longer, until they came upon a small clearing. A sturdy tree sat in the middle of it, holding up a substantially-sized treehouse.

“Jeremiah and I built it when I was younger. After he left, I continued it, to work more on controlling my powers. 

Probably the sturdiest treehouse you’ll ever see, aside from that guy on tv who makes fancy treehouses for a living. Want to go up?”

Lena’s heart was beating a tad too fast, but her face showed none of it. “Yes.”

“Okay.” She grabbed Lena‘s thermos before anchoring the rope ladder.

When she got up to the top, Kara yelled up at her. “Do you see the bucket and rope?”

“Yes?”

“Awesome, send it down! I’m going to put our drinks in it.”

When Kara hoisted herself up into the treehouse, Lena was seated at the table, gazing around the room with an eyebrow raised. “I’m quite impressed. How long did this take you?” 

“We started when I was 14, and I finished before I turned 15. Jeremiah and I had gotten the foundation down, so everything else came together pretty quickly after that.”

The Luthor snorted into her drink. “Oh, I’ll bet it came together pretty quickly.”

“I checked for witnesses, don’t worry. No one knows. Oh, this is my favourite part of the house. If you sit in front of this window here, you can see the sun go down.”

“Well, what are we waiting for, Supergirl?”

———

That was where Alex found them an hour later, curled up on the loveseat with fingers and legs tangled, chests rising and falling in unison. 

———

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello, thanks for reading. as always, you can shout at me in the comments.  
> find me elsewhere, on [my carrd](https://fireandfolds.carrd.co/).
> 
> and check out my [glasses fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181505/chapters/55488211).
> 
> stream hippo campus & stan sandra oh,
> 
> kier x


End file.
